


Kaijou no Exorcist

by Denshi_Alpha



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Dialogue Heavy, Exorcisms, Gen, Ghost Hunters, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:55:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22631422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denshi_Alpha/pseuds/Denshi_Alpha
Summary: АУшка с экзорцистами/охотниками за привидениями.
Kudos: 2





	Kaijou no Exorcist

– Да не трясись ты так, – сказал Касамацу. Кисе взрогнул. Он был уверен, что капитан смотрит не на него, а в окно, хотя на такой скорости улицы, рекламы и здания сливались в сплошное цветное пятно.  
– Я не трясусь, это Хаякава так водит, – попытался отшутиться Кисе, но Касамацу так на него глянул, что было ясно – скрыть волнение не удалось. Пришлось сказать то, что его беспокоило. – А вдруг там будет демон?  
– Ну и что? Да мы с пацанами демонов ещё в школе портфелями пиздили, – Касамацу усмехнулся и хлопнул Кисе по спине так, что тот чуть с сиденья не свалился.  
– Семпай, больно же!  
– А ты не ной. Теперь ты член нашей элитной команды, так что попытайся соответствовать.  
Кисе подавил вздох. Кто вообще срывается по первому сигналу тревоги и даже не расследует, что сигнал вызвало? Кайджо, вот кто. Неизвестность была хуже всего – Накамура уловил признаки тёмной энергии и им пришлось сразу выезжать, а ведь на месте их могло ждать что угодно. Ну да, Кисе сам захотел работать именно с этой командой, но теперь, когда он ехал на первое задание, он чувствовал себя неуверенно. Больше всего Кисе не хотелось встретиться с демоном, слишком свежими были жуткие воспоминания о них со времён обучения экзорцизму. Кобори из больницы ещё так и не выписали...  
– Капитан, сигнал усиливается, – подал голос Накамура.  
– Так, Хаякава, паркуйся. Проверили коммуникаторы! – скомандовал Касамацу.  
Кисе поправил наушник. Хаякава молча затормозил машину и аккуратно вписался между мусорным фургоном и грузовиком. За рулём его личность совершенно менялась, но сейчас Кисе был даже рад, что не слышно обычных криков Хаякавы.  
– Выходим. Кисе, держись рядом, – приказал Касамацу. – Морияма, иди первым, осмотрись. Но осторожно.  
Морияма кивнул и активировал свою невидимость.  
– Семпай, так вот почему его девушки не замечают? – поинтересовался Кисе.  
– Нашёл время умничать! – сердито ткнул его в бок Касамацу.  
– Приближаюсь к источнику сигнала, пока ничего, – раздался голос Мориямы в наушнике.  
– Смотри левее, – посоветовал Накамура, сосредоточенно глядя в монитор.  
– Левее ничего. Вообще нигде ничего. Сигнал точно отсюда? – спросил Морияма.  
Накамура нахмурился и принялся тыкать монитор.  
– Точно, смотри внимательнее!  
– Я ничего не... – тут Морияма захихикал.  
– Что там? – спросил Касамацу.  
– Да это же мозговой слизень! Накамура, ты как своё шестое чувство калибрировал, если оно на такую ерунду срабатывает?  
Накамура озадаченно почесал затылок, а Кисе расслабился. Негативная привязанная эманация или, как её неофициально называли, мозговой слизень, никакой опасности для общества не представляла.  
– Понятно, возвращайся, – сказал Касамацу.  
Кисе уже хотел было лезть обратно в машину, как Касамацу остановил его.  
– Куда это ты? Разобраться со слизнем я доверяю тебе.  
– Э? Моё первое задание – слизень? Но это же совсем не круто! Что я потом буду рассказывать друзьям? – возмутился Кисе, но сразу притих, когда Касамацу пригрозил ему кулаком.  
– Есть, капитан! – недовольно сказал Кисе.  
Слизня он обнаружил не сразу, и правда, такой маленький, что удивительно, как Накамура его вообще почувствовал. Он сидел на голове у девушки, которая раздавала прохожим рекламные флаеры. Иногда слизень пульсировал, и девушка морщилась как от головной боли. План у Кисе созрел мгновенно. Он притворился, что хотел взять у девушки рекламку, но будто оступился и толкнул её, неловко взмахнув рукой. И конечно, обычные люди в этом жесте не могли бы опознать "Золотой век", универсальный приём истребления нечисти. Слизень рассыпался в блестящую пыль, а Кисе рассыпался в извинениях перед девушкой.  
– Не стоит, какие мелочи! – заулыбалась она. Как только слизень пропал, головная боль сразу прошла, и её настроение улучшилось, а Кисе всегда был чувствителен к эмоциальному фону, так что наслаждался её радостью.  
– Кончай там распинаться! – его к реальности вернул голос Касамацу в наушнике.  
Кисе попрощался с девушкой и поспешил вернуться к команде.  
– Ну как, семпай, здорово я его? – спросил Кисе.  
– "Золотой век" для мозгового слизня? А мух ты что, базукой убиваешь? – спросил Касамацу.  
– Семпай, это моё первое задание, я же должен был его исполнить стильно!  
– Молодец. Теперь сможешь стильно написать рапорт о превышении мер предосторожности, – сказал Касамацу и полез в машину.  
Кисе жаловался не необоснованную строгость капитана всю дорогу до штаба, пока Касамацу не пригрозил ему добавить к рапорту ещё и недельное дежурство по кухне. Тогда Кисе замолчал, но в глубине души он был доволен, что первое задание прошло так гладко, пусть это был всего лишь мозговой слизень.


End file.
